


Decisions

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford has to make decisions concerning his future and Ben Krieg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

They raced from hull siphon to hull siphon, switching on as many as they could reach but still the water flooded in through the Mag Lev sea valve. SeaQuest was sinking - not as fast as before but still sinking nonetheless.

The Bridge seemed too quiet without the normal day-to-day background noise giving Hitchcock a sense of impending doom. She watched as the depth figures rolled slowly by but there was absolutely nothing she could do. Her startling blue/gray eyes traveled from one dial to another, her dexterous fingers dancing across the computer keyboard but with minimal success. A noise behind brought her head around fast; her thoughts still lingering upon the intruders who had gained access to SeaQuest so easily; her eyes found Commander Ford.

"What's happening, Katie?"

"We're still sinking. Either the hull siphons aren't working - or we haven't re-engaged enough of them - or..."

"Or we're taking on water faster than they can pump it out."

Katie Hitchcock frowned as a thought traveled across her commanding officer's face but she did not need to be telepathic to know what his next words would be; she preempted him.

"You'll never reach the Mag Lev sea valve. Those levels will be treacherous underwater..."

"Somebody has to try or seaQuest will go down - permanently. You heard what Bridger said. They cannot get a team of divers here for half an hour and within 45 minutes we will have reached the maximum depth for the launch. We've got 40 minutes to save this boat - or evacuate seaQuest."

Katie swallowed hard. It was true - all her instrumentation said so. The Hull Siphons were built to kick-in the moment a hull breach occurred, not fifteen minutes after the fact. In addition, Krieg and Lucas would only be able to reach those siphons still above the water level. They had already shipped too much water and too many of the siphons lay disabled in those water-filled corridors. Finally, her head nodded in mute agreement. Her concern for a friend's safety rose then dived in her mind as she realized there was no one else to take on the task - at least no stranger whose life would mean less to her than the friend who stood before her. Only seven crew members had remained on seaQuest. Three of those were in the Medical Center with various injuries leaving only herself, Ford, Lucas and Ben Krieg. As the Chief Engineer, she was indispensable and Lucas was just a boy. That left either her best friend or her ex-husband. Her eyes misted slightly in guilty relief that she would not be the one to decide who should attempt to close the sea valve. As Ford turned away towards the door a thought leaped into her mind.

"Jonathan? Take Darwin with you as far as you can... then if you get into trouble..."

His teeth glowed brilliant white against his soft brown skin, his dark eyes acknowledging her concern for his well-being before he strode away, leaving her alone on the bridge.

When he arrived at the Moonpool Ford was surprised to find Lucas and Krieg waiting for him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Krieg shrug into the harness holding the heavy oxygen tank.

"Katie told me what you plan to do. Do I have to remind you that the Senior Officer..."

Ford held up a hand.

"No you don't, Ben, but this time there is no capable substitute. I know this ship better than you. However, since you are suited up then you could try for some of those submerged siphons on 'D' and 'E' deck."

"I'll go with him."

Ford opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. Lucas was not a child anymore and he was as good a diver as Ford had seen. Also, it made sense. It would be safer if Krieg and Lucas teamed up especially as Darwin would be accompanying him down into the lower levels. Ford shot a stern glance towards his Lieutenant and saw Krieg straighten himself up. Ford nodded once. Krieg had understood both their predicament and his unspoken command to watch over Lucas and the Commander knew he would not shirk either of those duties. He watched as they stepped back out into the dry corridor, looking strangely out of place within their skin-tight wet-suits as they headed towards the stairwell.

"Ben, I want you and Lucas waiting by the launch in 35 minutes - just in case we have to abandon seaQuest."

"Yes, Sir."

A few minutes later, having suited himself up, Jonathan Ford moved into the corridor. The water level had risen several feet and was just beginning to spill out of the stairwell forming a gradually increasing puddle along the corridor floor. A sleek, grey head rose above the lapping waves as Ford lowered himself into the cold seawater. Before submerging himself he spoke softly to the gentle creature that waited for him.

"I see you found the way out of your access tubes. We'd better make sure you don't find yourself high and dry once the valve's closed off or Bridger will have my head. Well, let's go."

It seemed strange swimming through the familiar corridors; the water was clear but freezing cold. He paused once to glance through a hatchway window and shook his head at the dryness within. Weird. Definitely weird. It seemed to take forever before he reached the long Mag Lev corridor. Several times on the way he lost his bearings and was grateful for the friendly nudge that put him back on course. The current grew stronger as he approached the open valve and his thoughts turned back to the events leading up to the present. So many decisions made - and left to make. How many of them would be right? How many would he live to regret?

My own command. A BRUNO class, a sausage with propellers but my own command. Am I ready? There is still so much I could learn from Nathan.

Today he had learned another lesson; sacrifice. Not just of himself but of people he cared about: Katie, Lucas, Crocker, yes, even Lt. Krieg but Ford had sought confirmation from Bridger. He had needed the strong, calming presence of his Captain to verify that he had reached the right decision. So was he ready for his own command?

Commander Ford watched as the bubbles rose around him. He was having to push harder against the current as it swirled around the final bend in the corridor. His thoughts turned to the task ahead. Would the automatic shut off for the sea valve work? Sure it had been tested in the laboratory but, like Bridger's hull siphons, this was no test. This was the real thing.

This last stretch of corridor sapped the strength from him. Even Darwin was barely making headway against the strong current. Ford moved hand-over-fist along one of the conduits clamped against the corridor wall. One of the clamps loosened and Ford felt the bright yellow conduit slacken beneath his grasp. He took a hard breath as he felt himself dragged back by the current but released it slowly as the other clamps held. The nightmarish vision of his body cartwheeling back along the corridor within the rush of sea water receded as he continued forward, aware that Darwin had given up the fight and had moved back to calmer waters.

The open valve lay just a few meters ahead of him and he was pleased he had taken note on where to find the control panel; crossing the corridor would not have been an option should it had been sited on the opposite wall. As he moved forward his hands came across the access tube he had used as cover while Krieg opened the sea valve.

You're supposed to have character, not be it.

The words rolled around his mind as he remembered his confrontation with Benjamin Krieg. At that time he had already made a decision to fail Krieg on his Officer's Review yet, barely two hours later, he was questioning that decision.

Ford remembered his anger at finding Krieg in the Mag Lev. He had given the Lieutenant an order to create a diversion while he attempted to open the sea valve yet there was Ben Krieg standing before him, reminding him of the rules they had both studied in depth for this Officer Review. 'The senior officer in charge should not put his life at risk if there is a capable substitute...'

Jonathan 'By the Book' Ford had known the ruling but had chosen to ignore it. His anger had died when Krieg revealed his true reason for disobeying a direct order. For the first time Krieg demonstrated that he was prepared to put the lives of others before his own, namely Katie and Lucas. His attempt to cover Krieg while the Lieutenant opened the sea valve had been less than successful and he had yelled in frustration and fear as the laser sighting pinpointed a target on Krieg's back. The pressure of water bursting through the sea valve had wrenched Krieg from his precarious handhold and Ford had grabbed for the Lieutenant as he was swept along the corridor passed the access tube. Their hands had met and he remembered the shoulder wrenching agony of trying to hold onto his junior officer. Ford shuddered as his mind relived the moment when Ben Krieg's deep blue eyes had met his. His Lieutenant had known in that split second that there was no way Ford could pull him to safety but the Commander would probably hold on until his strength failed and they both ended up being swept away. Ford could only watch in despair as Krieg deliberately released his grip, disappearing almost immediately within the torrent of freezing sea water.

Suddenly, Ford was ashamed of himself. It was true he had never liked Benjamin Krieg and it was true that the reason had nothing to do with the man's ability to do his job. For the first time he looked at Lieutenant Krieg from a different viewpoint and focused on the man's strengths rather than just his weaknesses. Krieg was an excellent Supply and Morale Officer and a good launch pilot. Did he deserve a negative report just because he was a more colorful character than Ford would have liked on his executive team?

Ford pushed these thoughts aside and forced himself through the last few meters, the muscles in his arms trembling from the exertion.

Well, here goes nothing.

Just one key to press, he loosened his grip from the conduit and reached across, fighting the current that fought to keep his finger away from the keypad. With one last spurt of energy he surged forward and heard the sound of metal grinding against metal. For one awful moment he thought the water pressure too great but then the door slid back across, the water stilling almost instantly. Ford released his tight grip in relief and allowed his body to float freely within the freezing liquid but a nudge brought his attention back. His dark eyes sparkled with affection as he stroked along Darwin's flank, suddenly realizing how his suspended body must have looked to the dolphin. He checked his watch and noted that only 14 minutes remained.

When he eventually reached the surface Ford was relieved to find the water had subsided considerably. His plan was working. The combination of shutting the sea valve and turning on the submerged siphons had succeeded. Ford knelt down and patted Darwin.

"Okay, fishface, time to get back into your access tubes before you get stranded."

Ford made the sign for the Moonpool and was pleased to see Darwin dive straight away with the merest flick of his tail.

Another hour passed before he found himself standing inside Nathan Bridger's quarters. During that hour he had found plenty of time to mull over his decisions. Should he leave SeaQuest? He was relieved to note that he had already made that decision. There was still so much he could learn from Nathan Bridger. Captain Bridger had the unique ability of being both an exceptional Captain and an excellent teacher. Only one major decision remained; Lt Benjamin Krieg's officer review.

It had seemed so cut and dried just a few hours ago. Strange how so much could change in such a short time. Ford squirmed in embarrassment as he acknowledged his own attempt to postpone the inevitable. His dark eyes raised to meet the inquisitive ones of his commanding officer and, with sudden clarity, he knew what his response would be.

When he exited Bridger's quarters ten minutes later he was not surprised to find Ben Krieg waiting in the corridor, however, he was surprised to find Katie Hitchcock standing by his side to provide moral support. What could he say to this man to acknowledge the sacrifice they had both been willing to make? A simple nod seemed to be enough and he turned to walk away as Krieg verbalized his thanks but he had not retreated beyond hearing range before he heard Katie's words.

She was wrong. He did not regret either of his decisions.

THE END


End file.
